A Visit from Mr Walker
by Menandboysandme
Summary: Threesome fic. Smut. You've been warned. You are most welcome to read and review. English is not my first language, so please be kind though!
1. Chapter 1: A Visit from Mr Walker

A Visit from Mr. Walker

This time was going to be different, Brendan knew that. No matter what he would always look after his Steven and never let that boy out of his life again. The two of them were finallya a real couple, living together in their own appartement. Everyone in the village knew about them, all of Brendan's shame and insecurities were long gone and instead he was filled with proud. For the first time in many, many years Brendan could honestly call himself happy and he had Steven to thank for that. The reunion had of course been filled with emotions and it hadn't been easy at first. Slowly, one day at the time Brendan had been able to convince Steven that he was a changed man and that history would not repeat it self again. Steven really had changed him in ways he never thought possible. In fact that boy had probably saved his life and Brendan was truly greatful to have him in his life for real.

The deli had been sold shortly after Doug and Steven had split up, leaving Steven unemployed again like so many times in the past. Brendan offered Steven his job back at Chez Chez, but didn't really expect the boy to accept his offer. He was surprised when the boy instantly said yes to be his bar man again. "I have to support me kids, you know. And I guess there are worse things in the world than working for you," he had said with a sad smile. "Besides," he had added, "it's only temporary. One day I'll have me own buisness again."

Brendan had felt the need to inform Steven about his previous affair with Walker. Steven had started laughing uncontrollably. Brendan had asked the boy what was so damn funny about him fucking another man and Steven had answered between giggles: "well Walker's kind of an alpha male too you know, so fucking him must make you top of all tops then, Brendan!" Brendan couldn't help feeling a bit flattered, "top of all tops", he liked that. With Steven back behind the bar and with Walker still working for Brendan (with the small difference that the affairs were alot less dodgy these days) the three of them now spent quite some time together.

It had been akward at first, having both Simon and Steven in his life, but watching the beautiful men together at the club everyday, getting along just fine made Brendan more relaxed. In fact, after a while he started having fantasies about the three of them doing all kinds of filthy things with eachother. It amazed him to have such thoughts, when only a few months ago he would have been crazy just thinking about Steven and another man together.

When Brendan finally mentioned it to Steven the boy had looked more than a little chocked. "You...you mean like a threesome then or what?" he had stuttered. Then he had just shook his head and said "no, Brendan, it won't work, you're too possesive you. You'd kill him before we've even got started."

It took Brendan several weeks to convince Steven that this was something his new self could manage. He kept telling Steven how much he would love to see him recieving pleasure from Simon Walker. "I know ye would love it, Steven. Believe me, I know ye would." Finally the boy agreed to give it a try, admitting himself that it was an appealing thought. Walker himself didn't need much persuasion to take Brady and his boy up on their offer...

So it was all settled and one evening, when all of them had the night off, Simon was invited to the other men's appartement. While they were awaiting their guest Steven seemed very jumpy and nervous. Brendan kissed him softly and tried to calm him down. "Relax, Steven. I've talked to Walker and he knows who's boss. Besides, this thing with Simon is purely sexual and it won't change anything between you and me, do you understand?" The boy nodded and started touching the massive bulge in Brendan's trousers."You really seem to be looking forward to this!" Brendan laughed and kissed the horny lad one more time and then the door bell rang.

They all took a seat in the living room and Brendan poured them each a glass of his finest Irish malt. The tension in the room was palpable and Steven was drinking his whiskey in large gulps. Brendan leaned closer to him and whispered seductivley in his ear: "easy on the liquor there, lad. I want you to know what you're doing tonight, and I also want you to remember everything afterwards." He kissed the boy on the rediculously pouty lips and whispered in the his ear: "It's alright Steven, ye will feel good, I promise. And if ye don't want this..." Steven looked at Brendan and then glanced at Walker. "I want to do this. Just promise you will stay with me," he whispered back. Brendan kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "I'll never leave ye, ye hear?"

When the men had finished their drinks Steven seemed much more relaxed and Brendan decided that it was time to get the main event started, they weren't here for small talk after all. "Simon, I want you to kiss my boy" he said in a low voice. Simon walked up to Steven and carefully pulled him in for a soft kiss. Brendan immidiatly felt his cock grow hard, this was going to be good. He watched the kiss between the two men become deeper and more passionate. Brendan knew that Simon was a good kisser and he could almost feel the man's lips and tongue just by watching.

"Touch him, Simon", Brendan ordered, his voice hoarse. The man obeyed and cupped his hand around Steven's croutch, making the boy gasp. Brendan and Simon locked eyes, smiling at eachother while Simon continued to stroke the fabric over the boy's cock."Such a naughty boy, aren't you, little Steven? Getting this hard just by a gentle touch," Simon purred. Brendan got up from the armchair and aproached them slowly. He started kissing Steven while Simon undid the boy's trousers. Brendan could practically feel the boy cry into his mouth when Simon got hold of the boy's cock. Simon looked at Brendan and mouthed a quiet "thank you." Brendan smiled back and thought: "my pleasure Simon, my pleasure."

Brendan's trousers were getting uncomfortably tight so he released his own manhood and then sat down, stroking his dick while watching Simon and Steven doing the same for each other. Simon glanced at Brendans hard on and licked his lips. "I know you want it Simon, but this time it's all about Steven," Brendan thought. He knew Steven was close to an orgasm, the familiar facial expressions revealing him and Brendan told him in a low voice: "don't come yet, Steven." Simon took his hands off the boy, making him groan with disapointement. The men couldn't help but laugh at his desperation. "Patience, lad. I promise it will be worth the wait," Simon said and started stripping the Steven of his clothes, leaving the boy's chinos just below his knees. He then gently pushed Steven so he ended up on his stomach over the armchair next to Brendan's. Simon caressed the firm globes of the pert little arse. "So soft..." he murmured. Then he looked at Brendan as in asking for permission to continue. "Good that he remembers who's boss" Brendan thought and nodded in approval. "Show the lad what you can do with your tongue, Simon."

Brendan watched as Simon parted Steven's buttocks, bending down and slowly starting to lick the boy's arsehole. It was a beutiful sight, Steven's pink little pucker getting all wet and ready from Simon's eager tongue. Steven was now almost screaming out his pleasure, he looked flushed and desperate to come. Simon stopped the rimming and looked at Brendan with a wolfish grin. "Noicy little fella, eh?" he said. Steven was standing on all fours in the armchair looking up at Brendan with eyes filled with lust and desperation. "Ahh, fuck! I have to co-ome!" the boy cried in a high pitched voice. "Yes, very noicy indeed. Maybe someone needs to shut ye up, Steven," Brendan said mockingly. He took Steven's head in a gentle grip and put his big cock in the boy's mouth. Steven immediately started sucking it, taking it deep down his throat. "Ah, Steven," Brendan moaned. Simon reached for Steven's cock and gave it a few strokes, while still tongue fucking him wich caused him to explode. Brendan came only seconds later.

Brendan and Steven collapsed in eachother's arms in one of the armchairs while Simon took a seat on the sofa, spreading his legs. He was the only one who hadn't come yet and his stirring cock was looking for attention. As Steven was starting to recover Brendan nodded in Simons direction: "show our guest some hospitality will you, young Steven." The boy instantly placed himself between Simon's legs. He started licking round the base of the other man's cock, up over the shaft, and then slowly starting to take the whole thing in his mouth. "There's a good lad," Brendan purred watching Simon shoot his load down Steven's throat.

Steven wiped his mouth and smiled at Brendan and walked over to sit on his lap. The boy's shyness was long gone. "Please, Brendan," he purred seductivley in the older man's ear. "Please what, Steven?" Brendan teased. "Please fuck me Brendan, I need you inside me now!" said the boy louder. Brendan lifted him to his feet and bent him over the coffee table, he then grabbed a condom and some lube and started preparing the boy's entrance with his fingers. Simon remained in his chair watching as Brendan started pushing inside of the boy's arse, slowly at first but gradually harder and faster, faster and harder. "Yer so damn tight, Steven!" Brendan groaned.

Brendan started kneeding and spanking Stevens bottom, leaving red hand prints all over the beautiful round globes. Steven liked it rough, especially when he was this close to coming and Brendan knew that. "Brendan, Brendan..." Steven panted. Brendan gave his tight little arse another swat. He loved hearing the boy say his name, especially while having his cock buried in said boy's bottom. "Where are my manners," Brendan thought and gestured for Simon to come join them. The tall man smiled and put one of his long legs up on the coffee table and gave his leaking cock to Steven's care. Brendan pounded hard into Steven's ass and Steven was jerking himself while sucking Simon's cock. It didn't take long for the three men to finish in extacy.

When Simon had left and Brendan and Steven went to bed later that night Steven lay on his stomach with a silly smile on his face. "What?" asked Brendan, exhausted from the recent activities. "It was amazing, I can't believe we did it," Steven giggled. Brendan yawned and patted the lad's bottom. "Just don't forget who's yer man, young Steven," he said and planted a kiss on the boy's lower back. Steven curled up to him and rested his head on his hairy chest. "You're all the man I need Mr. Brady," he sighed happily. "Good lad," Brendan said and turned off the lights. "It would still be hot to watch you fucking _him _though" Steven said quietly in the dark. And even though Brendan's cock was sore as hell those words made him ready for another round...


	2. Chapter 2: All the Man I Need

All the Man I Need

Ste found the thought of Brendan fucking Walker fascinating and sexy, yet intimidating. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to watch Brendan fuck the man, but on the other hand he was afraid that Brendan would enjoy it a little to much. He had obviously been very turned on when Ste mentioned it to him after their meeting with Walker the other night.

The threesome had been insanely hot, but it had also made Ste aware of how very different Walker was compared to himself. He quietly wondered how it was even possible for Brendan to be attracted to both them. Brendan and Walker were equals in most things, both of them being muscular built, about the same age and height and not to mention that both of them were, yeah, bossy. Walker surely didn't take orders from just anyone (he showed that to poor Joel on a daily basis) and there was nothing submissive about him. Ste found that Brendan and Walker's similarities were part of why he couldn't stop thinking about watching them fuck.

In the Brady-Hay bed departement Ste submitting to Brendan was how it usually worked. Well, honestly that actually occured quite often even outside of the bedroom. Ste being the smaller and younger one with boyish features and a skinny body made it very suitable for him to be the bottom boy. And that was no problem to Ste, he loved Brendan being the dominant force, the alpha male in their relationship. He wouldn't want it any other way and, on top of that, it seemed like Brendan worshiped him for it. But what if Brendan secretly wished for Ste to be more like Walker? He was obviously attracted to the man... If Ste could make Brendan fuck Walker by setting the sceen himself that would at least prove that he had a mind of his own, wouldn't it?

On one unusually slow night at the club Ste saw his chance to put his plan to work. He managed to sneak in to the office when Brendan was in the bathroom and quickly texted Walker from Brendan's phone: " Emergancy at the club. Be here in 20 min." He then put it back on the desk just before Brendan returned to the office. Ste wore his most innocent looking face and went to clear the last glasses at the bar. It really was a slow night and the last guests were all leaving, so Ste told the rest of the staff that they could go home too. "I'm a genious me!" he thought when he saw Walker urging in to the empty club, passing the bar and moved into the office closing the door behind him. Muffled voices were heard from the other side of the door and then there was a brief moment of silence. "Steven. Office. Now!" Brendan roared. The tone of his voice made Ste very worried that his brilliant plan was about to backfire.

He stepped into the small office, trying his best to look surprised seeing Walker there. "Hiya, Simon! What are you doing here?" he said cheerfully. Brendan walked up to him, his blue eyes piercing Ste. "I was hoping ye could tell us that, young Steven," he said waving his cellphone in Ste's face. Ste swallowed hard and tried to back away, but the older man grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer. "Ye better tell me what's going on here Steven," Brendan said. Walker sat down on the sofa and looked at them in amusement. "Yes, tell us Steven, why am I here?" he said with that devilish grin on his face. "Now, Steven." Brendan said, not sounding amused at all. "I just thought it would be hot if you could..uhm...fuck him...and now that you're both here..." Ste said in a small voice, staring down at his dirty trainers.

There was a long pause, but finally Brendan broke the silence. " Now that we're here Steven...ye'd better make it up to poor Simon here that he was fooled to come here this late at his night off." He took a seat next to Walker and Ste watched as both men almost simultaneously started undoing their belts and unzipping their trousers. "On yer knees," Brendan ordered and Ste obeyed instantly. This wasn't what he had had in mind, but what the heck. He looked at the large cocks and licked his pouty lips. He started stroking Simon's cock with his left hand while sucking the head of Brendan's cock at the same time. He gave Brendan his most seducing looks, trying to get the man to at least smile at him. But Brendan's face remained stern and Ste felt a small knot forming in his stomach.

Walker, on the other hand, seemed to really enjoy watching Ste's sucking and licking his throbbing penis. He gazed at Ste with eyes full of desire. Brendan didn't reveal any emotions at all until Walker grabbed Ste's hair and forced him to take his cock deep down the throat making Ste gag on it. "Maybe I should help you train him," he told Brendan laughing. Brendan furiously pulled Ste away from the other man. "What the fuck are ye think yer doing?" he scowled at Walker.

He dragged Ste by the arm and shoved him down on the chair behind the desk. "No touching. Not us, not yerself. Understand?" Brendan told Ste, looking grim as hell. Ste nodded and felt his face go read again, blushing like a school boy being told off by the headmaster. "Put your hands on the desk where I can see them and keep them there," Brendan said. He went over to Walker and pulled the shocked man up from his seat and pushed him against the wall. "Hey!" Walker protested. But Brendan just growled: "Shut up..." and kicked his legs apart. Ste watched, eyes wide, how Brendan tugged down Walker's trousers with one hand, pinning him to the wall with the other. Walker was resisting at first, but Brendan soon managed to get him in position. Brendan quickly slipped a condom onto his dick and started pushing inside of the other man's arse. Walker was making the most animalistic sounds, screaming out his pleasure while Brendan fucked him ferociously. There was no doubt on who had come out on top...

The short distance from the club to their appartement seemed longer than ever before. Ste's aching cock was twitching like mad in his trousers. When he had finished with Walker, Brendan instantly had gotten Ste out of there without even letting him touch his dick. Now they entered their home in silence. Ste knew that Brendan had changed, but when the older man told him in a deep voice: "you need to be punished" he felt tears appearing in his eyes. Brendan looked at him, stunned and confused. Then he put his arms around him, and held him close for a long time whispering soft words in his ear.

They remained standing, holding eachother like that until Ste's cock started to crave attention. Ste could feel it moving, poking Brendan's thigh. He smiled a shy smile and the Irish man stroked his moustache while looking curiously at Ste. Then he quickly threw him over his shoulder and carried him all the way into the bedroom. "I'm gonna make ye come so many times that'll ye will beg me for mercy, Steven," Brendan purred and threw Ste on to the bed. He stripped him of all of his clothes and had Ste stand on his knees and elbows. "Good lad, stick that lovely arse out for me," Brendan said huskily. He started to caress the firm buttocks, stroking them almost painfully lightly. Then moving on to kissing them, licking, biting, sucking on the flesh of Ste's arse. The ticklish feel of Brendan's moustache, his mouth and teeth and tongue all over Ste's bottom made him feel amazing and he kept moaning, head down in his pillow.

Brendan's big hands began to spread Ste's buttocks and when his tongue entered the exposed hole it felt like small electric shocks were sent through Ste's body. Brendan stopped for a brief moment to say in a low, husky voice: "Ye like that don't ye? Ye love my tongue up yer arse, hm? I bet I can even make ye come just by using my tongue, Steven." The licking was hungry and animalistic, Brendan held Ste's slender hips in an iron grip and was rimming his brains out completely. Ste grasped at the sheets feeling the sweet torture steadily moving him over the edge. He shot his load all over the satin sheets while Brendan purred: "There's a good lad, come for me...come for me."

"You wouldn't want me to be more like Walker, would you, Brendan?" Ste asked casually as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel round his hips and his hair all wet. He had been given permission to take a shower before his "punishment" would continue. Brendan looked at him with a confused expression. "Now what would ye mean by that?" And Ste had to spill his guts... He finally told Brendan about his worries about beeing less of a man compared to Walker and his fear of Brendan wanting someone more similar to himself. "Yer not very clever are ye Steven?" Brendan said softly. "Now roll over boy, I'm not nearly done with ye yet," he growled in Ste's ear.

Brendan pushed two of his fingers into Ste's mouth and Ste started sucking obediantly on the long fingers, trying hard to hold back a smile when he saw the obvious arousment in Brendan's face. "Make them as wet as ye can, Steven, this is the only preparation ye'll get, since this is punishment, remember?" Brendan purred. The slick didgets were roughly inserted to Ste's clenching bottom, quickly preparing him for the real thing. Brendan's massive cock entered him slowly, making his arse burn with both pleasure and pain. Brendan started fucking him hard, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Ste reached to touch himself but Brendan quickly slapped his fingers away. "Mine," he growled as he ran his hand over the hardness, moving his thumb over the slit of Ste's cock in the way that always made Ste crazy. "Brendan..!" he gasped.

It was 5 am and Ste couldn't believe that Brendan had just fucked him a third time. The night had been filled with eyes rolling back, toes curling and sweat dripping from both men and now they were completely finished. "You devil, I'm gonna be sore for a week me!" Ste chuckled, playing with Brendan's chest hair. Brendan tapped him on the nose. "Let that be a lesson for you, young Steven, never try to manipulate me again. The soreness goes for both of us though, I'm afraid," he laughed.

They curled up to eachother, lying face to face. Brendan had suddenly turned serious and it was obvious that something was on his mind. He looked at Ste quietly for a long time before he hesitantly started to speak. "I could have killed Walker when he forced himself on ye like that before, Steven... He can never touch ye again, you understand? I can't share ye with anyone, I just can't!" Brendan sounded almost desperate. "Remember what I told you the other day, about you being the only man I need? You really are you know," Ste told him softly, caressing the man's face. Brendan exhaled and Ste felt the man's body relax. "I love ye, Steven," Brendan whispered. "And ye my boy, really are all the man I need too."


	3. Chapter 3: Voyeur

Walker watched them from across the room and sighed. He was becoming a bloody voyeur for chrissakes! It felt like all he did these days was obsessing over Brady and his boy. Why? Well, inviting him to their little fuck parties two times in the last two months might have something to do with it. He kept replaying the scenarios over and over again, it had been so fucking good. It was a shame that Brendan didn't have enough balls to let him play with them anymore. He obviously saw him as a threath since their last encounter. But who could blame the man, really? Walker knew that he had stepped out of line back there in the office. It had been a bold move to grab the boy's head, making sweet little Ste almost choke on Brendan's cock. And on top of that asking Brendan if he needed help to train him wasn't that clever, Walker admitted that. He could only blame his poor judgement and lack of ability to read Brendan's signals on the way Ste sucked cock. It was a mesmerizing sight really.

Sadly the little fuck up in the office had led to no more menage à trois. Besides that everything was the same as before. Him working for Brendan, Brendan treating him with respect and trust (when it didn't involve Ste that is), the two of them sharing that special bond. They had known each other for quite some time now, they had been through alot together and Brendan really had proved himself to be thrustworthy. Walker wondered if 'friends' was the best way to describe their relationship? 'Brothers', perhaps? Whatever they were to each other it would all change in a heart beat if he laid a hand on Ste, Walker knew that. And he didn't want to lose Brendan.

Walker watched Ste lean over the bar to whipe up a customer's spilled drink. Christ, just watching the boy move was enough to make his trousers tighter. He had lied to Brendan that time after he had first seen Ste in the deli. He had told Brendan that he had expected more of his ex. Maybe he had been jealous? Because Ste was surely something special, anything but that would be a big fat lie. He had that cheeky boyish charm that melted Walker's heart and hardened his cock. And work of art, that was what he was that lad, with his slender body, baby blue eyes, and that arse... that arse was pure perfection. Small and firm, yet it had a nice roundness to it, a perky little pout that made you want to grab it, lick it, spank it, bite it. Walker sighed again as he let his eyes rest on Ste's behind when he bent over the bar. The boy being off limits of course only made Walker crave him more.

Walker was a top and him letting Brendan fuck him (more than once...) was totally out of character. Brendan was the only man who had ever topped him and it had been amazing, he had to admit that. When it was only him and Brendan, the Irish man had been surprisingly gentle with him, it had been almost tender. Walker supposed that both of them had been in a place where they needed that kind of affection. However, the last time, had been very different. Brendan fucking him in the office had been more of a power display than love making. The boy behind the desk with his palms pressed down on it, had probably been the only reason to why Walker hadn't put up a bigger fight. "Ste loved it", Walker thought. His eyes and mouth had been wide open at the sight of Brendan mounting him. The facial expressions he had been making revealed that Ste was quite a minx and not as innocent as one would think. The little perv actually got off on watching his man fuck another man.

Brendan entered the room and nodded in Walker's direction, he then walked straight up to the bar and pulled Ste in for a deep kiss, not caring that the whole club's audience was watching. "Brendan Brady: openly gay in his own little way," Walker thought and nodded back. Somehow that bothered him a bit, Brendan being out to the world. A part of that secret bond they had shared had disappeared the day Brendan outed himself. And Walker envied Brendan for it, envied Ste. He wanted what they had, he wanted them.

He kept watching them kiss, just couldn't take his eyes off them. The kiss was deep and passionate, it seemed like they couldn't get enough of each others lips and tongues. Walker could only imagine what Brady and the boy would be up to once they got home, he'd give his left ball to be a part of it! He slowly wandered off into one of his favourite fantasies...

_He is home alone in the appartement. It's late. Suddenly the doorbell rings. It's Brendan and Ste. "Simon," Brendan sas, his Irish accent sounding sexier than ever. "I need your help... Steven is almost wearing me out. He's such a little slut that one man just isn't enough for him." Ste is standing next to Brendan and he smiles his cute but devilish smile that goes right to Walker's dick. "I see," he says. "Please come in gentlemen, and we'll see what I can do for you..."_

_Brendan takes a seat and Walker starts to cirkle round the boy, eyening him from top to toe. "Such a naughty, naughty boy, Steven," he purrs, towering over Ste's slender frame. "What are we going to do to him, Brendan?" Brendan's voice is thick with arousement when as he speaks: "I came to you for help, Simon, you know what to do." So Walker starts to remove the boy's clothes. Slowly strips him of everything but his underwear. The boy's erection is very visible through the thin fabric off his boxers and he blushes a bit. Cute. Walker pushes him down on to Brendan's lap and takes a seat next to them. He then removes the last piece of clothing, Ste's beautiful cock is rock hard and shiny with pre-cum. Brendan and Walker starts kissing him all over, Brendan nuzzles at his neck and Walker nibbles at the boy's chest biting down on one of the pink little nipples, making Ste gasp. _

_Walker fists Ste's cock and starts stroking it firmly while Brendan's hand searches it's way down to Ste's sack and cups it lightly."Spread yer legs wider, Steven," Brendan orders. The boy obliges, shivering with exitement as he opens his legs. Walker keeps stroking Ste's cock, pumping it in rytmical, firm strokes. Brendan spits in his hand and moves it down to Ste's entrance and starts rubbing his fingertips over the little pucker. Brendan does a thorough job preparing the lad, he inserts two, then three, then four fingers.. Ste is groans and rocks his body on the slippery fingers, wanting them deeper so they will touch that place which he knows makes him feel so good. But Brendan teases the lad and never let his fingers penetrate him deep enough, there will be plenty of that later. Brendan considers himself done with stretching Ste's arse and nods at Walker who already has his cock out. _

_Ste stands up at their command, his body is flushed and ready. Walker guides him gently down to straddle his lap. The boy's blue eyes are hungry with lust as he gazes at Walker's swollen dick. He wants it inside of him, in fact he's shaking with anticipation. "Let's play Simon says..." Brendan suggests with a wicked smile on his face. Walker grins back at him, he knows exactly what to say:"Simon says...sit on my cock. Now." He puts his hands on Ste's narrow hips. The head of his cock is probing Ste's arse hole and Walker slowly starts pushing the boy further down on his erection. God, it feels surreal! The warmness and the tightness of his arse clenching round his cock almost painfully. Ste moanes, making the sounds of someone who is experiencing pleasure/pain. Walker keep guiding him down until he's balls deep inside Ste's bottom. "There's a good lad," Brendan purrs. The Irish man strokes his dripping cock while he watches as Walker starts to fuck the lad harder and harder, making him ride it like a little cowboy. _

_The boy's legs soon start to crumble beneath him, Ste doesn't have enough strength left to keep himself on his feet. Walker slows down the pace and gently changes their position so that Ste ends up on his back in the couch. He lifts the boy's legs up on his shoulders and starts to fuck him, deep and slow, while he looks right into the submissive eyes of Steven Hay. _

_But it's not enough. Walker wants to watch them now, wants to see how Brendan fuck Ste. The boy grunts when he pulls out, but Brendan is there in a second to fill the emptieness. The Irish man's cock is bigger than his own, Walker knows that, and he can tell by the expressions on __Ste's face that he struggles a bit to adjust to the slighly larger size. Walker throws away the used latex and begins to jerk his dick over Ste's face. The muscles of Brendan's back and arms are contracting, glistening with sweat as he thrusts into Ste's arse over and over again. Ste's panting, he's close to coming now and he's pumping his own cock like mad, while Brendan fucks him. They're so beautiful and Walker loves to watch them. He can feel the orgasm bulding up and he knows he wont be able to hold it much longer. His voice is hoarse and it sounds more like a groan than actual words when he orders Ste to open his mouth... _

"How's yer night, Simon?" Brendan's voice woke him abruptly from his thoughts. "Fine, just fine," Walker muttered. "Really? Cause ye seem a bit...tense?" Brendan watched him curiously. Walker looked him straight in the eyes, maybe Brendan could tell what he was thinking, the man did have an odd ability to read your mind. "Tense? Are you kidding me? One more week with these blue balls and I'll be trying to seduce Joel!" Walker said bitterly. Brendan stared at him for quite a while. "Yer a good man, Simon. Don't forget that," he finally said, and with a quick tap on Walker's shoulder he walked away. Yeah, Brendan knew alright, he knew...


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit from Mr Brady

"_What did I tell you about having another drink?" Walker pulled the boy closer and kissed his pouty lips, currently flavoured with strawberry daquiri. "You know how you get when you've had too much to drink, Ste," he growled in his ear. Ste Hay threw his head back and looked up at his tall lover. "Yeah. I know how I get. I get hoo-oorny," he sing-songed loud enough for the bar man to raise an eyebrow. Walker smiled, but firmly took the cocktail away from the lad. "You can't finish this, I'm afraid. I want you to be on your best behavior when you meet my old friend." Ste shrugged and made a move towards the dance floor. "Then let's dance, I'm fucking bored!" he shouted through the loud music. "That doesn't sound good, does it? Customers being bored in my club?" a deep Irish voice said behind their backs._

"_Brendan!" Walker turned around and gave the man a big hug. The dark haired Irish man smiled widely and pointed at a door at the corner of the crowded room. "Let's go in to my office, we'll get at chance to talk there, the music is to damn loud tonight," he shouted and then escorted them through the crowd. When the office door closed behind them Brendan instantly turned to Ste, eyening him up and down. "So. This must be Steven, I've heard so much about ye... I'm Brendan Brady. So yer not having a good time in my place tonight, huh?" he purred. Ste looked up at him, his face flushed. "No. I mean, yes...I..." The boy's face took a deeper shade of red and he looked down at his shoes. Walker smiled, he knew the impact Brendan had on boys. He had felt that way himself some time ago. _

_Brendan was really handsome and he had a great body. And on top of that, his trademark, the moustache. Walker had always thought that it made him look a bit old fashioned, but that suited him somehow... Walker gazed at him, the man looked even better than he had remembered. Brendan offered them a seat and poured them all a glass of whiskey. Walker watched in amusement how his boy tried to empty his drink. He knew Ste wasn't a whiskey fan, but he also knew he wouldn't want to offend Brendan one more time. Ste struggled with his drink, but in the end he couldn't hold back a cough. "Yer obviously not used to having some Irish in ye," Brendan chuckled. "Maybe we can change that..." he added and glanced at Walker. _

_Walker knew exactly what his old friend had in mind and he also knew it would be amazing to watch. He turned to Ste and whispered in his ear: "Do you want to feel really good, Ste? Would you let Brendan take you while I watch?" Ste nodded eagerly and Walker touched the front of the boy's trousers, he was rock hard. Brendan licked his lips and approached them. The Irish man dropped to his knees and with just a few tugs he had stripped Ste from his trousers and boxers. Walker stood behind his boy, holding him under his arms. Ste gasped and his whole body jerked back when Brendan took all of him into his mouth and started sucking him. Ste's body went completely limp from Brendan's treatment and Walker had to hold the boy's weight, to prevent him from falling. _

_Brendan pulled back, his eyes were dark and animalistic. "Turn him around Simon," he said in a low husky voice. Walker did as he was told. This was going to be insanely hot to watch. Brendan roughly parted Ste's bottocks with his big hands and dove in to lick his arse hole. Ste's eyes were rolling back in his head and high pitched moans escaped his mouth as Brendan licked him deep and thorough. Walker remember what that sort of treatment felt like. The soft ticklish feel of Brendan's moustache, the rough stubble scraping against soft arse cheek. His tongue. That tongue. Walker was so aroused now and he had to try hard to prevent himself from coming in his pants like a teenager._

"_I'm gonna fuck ye now, Steven. Ye understand that?" Brendan growled. "Ye-es!" Ste panted. Walker kissed Ste's beautiful mouth as Brendan pulled out his fully erected cock. Ste couldn't see it from this angle and maybe that was for the best really? Brendan started entering him and Ste looked panicked. Walker knew what that felt like too. He knew the burn, the feeling of almost being torn apart from nine inches of Irish wood. Ste clung to him hard and Walker comforted him by jerking the boy's cock with firm strokes as Brendan pushed deeper inside of the tight arse. Soon Ste managed to relax. Walker watched him and remembered the pleasure. The feeling of the the pain disappearing and being replaced with a whole other feeling. Brendan pounded in to Ste's clenching hole, the large cock hitting Ste's sweet spot with every thrust. Walker wanted to feel it too. To have Brendan inside him only one more time..._

"Rrrrrrrring rrrrring." Abruptly waking, Walker sat up in the sofa. He felt his cock stirr in his trousers craving attention. He was as horny as in the crazy dream. Walker remembered the door bell and stumbled to open it. "It's only 7.30, little to early for bedtime, don't ye think, Simon?" Brendan smirked. "What are you doing here Brendan? Isn't your boy-toy waiting for you at home?" Walker snarled and avoided to look straight at the other man. He knew his erection was probably showing and he felt a tad embarassed. "Now, now. Is that any way to talk to yer boss, lad?" Brendan pushed Walker to the side and stepped in to the small appartement. "If ye must know, Simon: Steven's the one who sent me here...he's concerned...and frankly so am I..."

"What..?" Walker started, but before he had the chance to finish the sentence, Brendan had grabbed him and started kissing him roughly. The man was a good kisser and Walker felt himself submitting almost instantly, letting Brendan's tongue plunge his mouth. That tongue... "There's a good lad," Brendan purred when he pulled away from the kiss. He then dragged Walker into the bedroom and ordered him to strip. Walker obeyed. He undressed in front of Brendan until he was standing before him, stark naked. His cock was pointing right at Brendan, pre-cum dripping from the slit. "Looks like ye've been waiting for me, Simon," Brendan growled and pushed him down on his back on the bed. "Why?" Walker managed to ask, his voice almost a whimper. "Cause ye need it, Simon."

Brendan placed Walker's legs on his shoulder. "Do ye have any lube?" Brendan asked him. Walker shook is head, blushing. Brendan shrugged and put a condom on his erected dick and then spitted in his hand. Walker felt the slick fingers slowly entering his arse hole. Brendan started fingering him, stretching him, preparing him. Walker swallowed hard, it hurt. Brendan's eyes were dark. He stuck the dirty didgets into Walker's mouth. "Suck them, " he growled and Walker knew he had better do so. He could taste himself on Brendan's fingers and although a part of him wanted to protest, he didn't. No one had ever treated him like this, besides Brendan. He almost couldn't believe that he was submitting like this and that it could feel so fucking right. Brendan took the saliva coated fingers and smeered them over Walker's entrance again. "I'm gonna fuck ye now, Simon," he whispered close to his ear.

Walker closed his eyes. He felt exposed and so fucking tense when Brendan started to enter him. "Look at me," Brendan ordered. And when he did so the arousement took over, this was what he wanted right now. And there was no doubt that Brendan wanted this too, his face was so close and his eyes were filled with pure lust. Walker gasped and then groaned. The burn was worse than he remembered, but the reward that came after it was so good that he thought he was going to pass out. Brendan Brady – the only man that had ever been inside him – fucking him so hard and deep, filling him up completely, owning him. And Walker loved it, he had missed it so fucking much. When Brendan finally got both of them over the edge, somewhere at a distance, through the heavy orgasm, he heard a ringing sound. The door bell? Was this a dream too? Brendan carefully pulled out of him and kissed him on the lips. "I'd better go open the door. I think we'll have company for round two..." the Irish man said and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Simon's Reward

"**Simon's Reward"**

**Alright, so this is the final chapter in the "A Visit from Mr. Walker"-series. Thank you so much for all your reviews and ideas! Reviews make me very happy, so feel free to write something for this chapter too . Enjoy! /Menandboysandme**

Brendan picked up Simon's jeans and t-shirt from the floor. "Get dressed," he ordered abruptly and tossed them at the man. Simon looked confused and cut off, but Brendan just smirked and turned his back to him. He knew Simon had been expecting another round at once, but would be the one in charge tonight. That meant he said when and where – not Simon Walker. Brendan quickly made his way to the front door with the other man following him, stumbling on his trousers as he was trying to get his clothes on while walking.

The door bell rang again, the signal getting more impatient. Brendan slowly opened the front door and soon laid his eyes on the beautiful boy standing before him. Steven was holding two large grocery bags and had a slightly pouting expression on his face. "What took you two so long!? I'm dead tired in my arms now, me!" he scowled playfully and put the heavy bags in Simon's arms. "Show me your kitchen, I'm starting dinner immediatley!" Simon just stared at Steven as if he had asked him something in Greek. "Chop, chop Simon, ye heard the lad didn't ye?" Brendan barked. The stunned Simon decided to do as he was told and carried the bags into the kitchen. Brendan pulled Steven into his arms. "Ye smell nice," he growled his ear while sniffing and kissing the boy's delicate neck. "Thanks, I borrowed your shower gel - the expensive one," Steven grinned. "Only the best is good enough for ye, Steven, luckily I can afford to spoil ye..." Brendan squeezed his bottocks firmly and looked into the boy's bambi eyes. He knew that look. Steven was definitley 'up for it' tonight. The boy licked his lips and his eyes wandered down to Brendan's crotch.

They were interrupted by Simon who actually looked a bit embarrassed which was totally out of character for the usually so confident man. "Sorry, but ehm, I don't know what to do with all of...this," he made a gesture at the kitchen table where he had neatly displayed the unpacked food. Steven put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Don't worry, mate. Remember I'm a trained chef me, and even if I wasn't I'd never trust either one of you to cook me a proper marinara !" With that Steven sassed of into the kitchen. Walker's mouth hung open while staring at the boy's perfect bottom. Brendan's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Simon by his t-shirt and pulled him close so they were face to face. "Maybe, just maybe, if ye behave yerself ye'll be rewarded tonight, Simon. But ye will play by my rules, understand?" Walker tried to free himself from the firm grip, but Brendan only tightened it and he pulled him closer. "Do ye understand?" he hissed two centimeters from the man's face. Brendan could see a million thoughts going through Simon's mind before the man finally answered: "Yes, Brendan." Brendan let go of Simon's collar and quickly patted man on his firm arse. "There's a good lad." And before he had a chance to protest, Brendan had turned his back on him and was in the kitchen hovering over the boiling pots and Steven's taut body all at the same time.

During their late dinner Walker behaved himself impeccably, he even managed to politely complement Steven on the food without making any hints about skills in other rooms than the kitchen. "Good boy, knows his place," Brendan thought. He hadn't been sure about involving Simon in his and Steven's sex life once again, but as the dinner passed he was getting more and more convinced that it was going to be a good decision. Both himself and Steven were obviously very attracted to the man and when they had talked it over they had reached they had decided that occasionally bringing him in to their bedroom (or as in this case, coming to his) wouldn't be a problem to either if them. It was only a question of teaching Walker the rules.

"Eat up, lads. Ye'll need the strength for what I've got planned," Brendan said in a low voice. He locked eyes with Steven and the boys gaze was both seductive and innocent at the same time. They had shared two bottles of wine with dinner and since Steven was the light weight among them, he was clearly the one who was most affected by the alcohol. The lad blinked at them and made silly little chuckles while he emptied his glass. Then he rose from the table, sassing off into the living room, wiggling his bottom provocatively. Simon failed to cover a perverted grin, but Brendan couldn't really blame the man, tipsy Steven was cuter than most things. "Shall we?" he asked and gestured for Simon to follow the boy. "Yes, Brendan," Simon answered and Brendan was pleased by his respectfull tone. Now that everyone knew how the game worked, it was time to play...

Brendan locked the front door before joining them in the living room. They stood before him, waiting and he instantly became hard by the sight of their anticipating looks. Brendan admitted that he often caught himself visiualising Steven and Simon together again. They looked so damn hot together. One of them all man, tall with broad shoulders and the other one barely more than a boy, slender almost skinny body and the cutest face you could imagine. Brendan sat down in the sofa and spread his legs. "Kiss," he simply ordered. He felt his large cock stir when as he watched Steven take the first initative. The smaller man started french kissing Simon skillfully and Brendan was proud.

Brendan undid his trousers and let his throbbing cock out. "Come'ere," he said huskily and the man and the boy before him obeyed instantly. Simon seemed composed, but the obvious bulge in his jeans revealed his excitement. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Brendan, who studied him carefully. The look on the kneeling man's face was the look of someone with very mixed emotions. Brendan knew that submitting wasn't easy for Simon, but he also knew how much the man loved it when he let himself do so. Simon started licking the long shaft of Brendan's cock, slowly and thorough as if he wanted to really taste him. Steven was looking anything but composed, he was completely jumpy and the his face was flushed. When he saw that Simon was starting to take Brendan's erection down his throat his eyes widened and he almost subconsciously began to rub his hand over his still clothed dick. "Not yet," Brendan growled and grabbed the lad's wrist so he landed on his knees next to Simon.

Simon pulled away and started the licking again, Brendan nodded for Steven to follow his example. The feeling of now having two eager tongues and mouths working their way up and down his cock and balls was almost surreal, not to mention that the boys also were insanely hot to watch when doing so. Their tongues occassionally met on his cock and it was filthy and beatiful at the same time to see them kissing with his dick between them. Brendan could have stayed like that forever with the two wonderful boys serving him on their knees, but he had other plans and carefully pushed their heads away from his leaking cock.

"Ye know how much Steven means to me, don't ye Simon?" Brendan asked while he got up from the sofa and started walking towards Simon's bedroom. The lads followed him without hesitation. "Yes, Brendan." Simon answered, his voice thick with arousement. Brendan sat down on the bed and pulled Steven to him by the boy's narrow hips. Simon remained standing, watching closely while Brendan started to unbutton the lad's trousers. Steven moaned by the brief touch of his hand on his crotch, the lad was getting in to his slutty mode, no doubt. Brendan tutted and squeezed the boys arse before he slowly started to tug the trousers down. Steven was sporting an ipressive hard on that was very visible through his thin blue boxers, Brendan could almost see Simon's mouth watering at the sight. "Please, Brendan," he begged quietly. "Please, let me fuck him."

"Ye will have to work for it, Simon..." Brendan purred and continued to undress Steven until the boy was only wearing his boxers. "Get on yer elbows and knees, my boy. Ye know that position, don't ye, Steven?" The boy did as he was told, sticking his beautiful pert little arse out for the men to admire. "Fuck, me..." he growled down into one of the pillows on the bed. "Manners, Steven," Brendan teased and Steven lifted his head and looked at them over his shoulder. "Sorry, I meant: fuck me, _please_.." he sassed. Brendan turned to Simon: "Worship him. Ye need to show me that ye're worthy of sticking yer cock in him..."

Simon got on his knees behind the round, firm globes of Steven's bottom. Slowly he pulled the boy's underwear down. He stroked the buttocks lightly and let his big hands wander all the way up over the boy's back and all the way down to his slender thighs. Steven shuddered and moaned by the touch andBrendan watched his lad and almost couldn't believe the beauty of him in this state. Simon started planting little kisses on the boy's neck, moving his way down the spine, stopping at the small of his back. He kissed the buttocks, carefully at first, but then more violantly, using his tongue and teeth. Steven pushed his arse out, sounding like some sort of needy animal.

Slowly Simon parted the boy's arse cheeks. Brendan placed himself som he could watch the hole thing from behind. The pink little pucker was irresistible, Brendan never got tired of the sight of it. Simon started lapping at it, tasting the boy's sweet arse, probing his tongue deeper into the tight hole . Steven was making all kinds of sounds now, panting and begging for more. Brendan knew how much the lad loved a good rim job and Simon was a certainly the right man for the task. The tongue fucking of Steven's arse hole became more and more intense and Brendan suddenly feared that Steven wouldn't last long. "Alright, Simon, good lad... Now, ye can have yer reward."

Simon looked at him like he didn't understand the words. "Go ahead, fuck his little arse now," Brendan growled. Steven's muffled pleas increased and Brendan went over to the head of the bed and gently pulled him up from the pillow. He then got up on the bed and placed himself by the headboard so his cock was right by the boy's face. Steven started sucking on it greedily. Brendan licked his lip and nodded approvingly to Simon who had put on a condom and held his fully erected cock ready to start probing Steven's entrance. The boy gasped when the older man started to enter him. Brendan ran his hand through the soft strands of hair to make the him focus on the sucking. It was always like this at the start, Steven was ridiculosly tight and Brendan knew that better than anyone. "Good boy," he purred as he kept stroking the boy's hair softly.

"Oh, God!" Simon moaned as he pushed further into Steven's clenching arse. Brendan reached for Steven's cock and started pumping it while Simon pounded into Steven's arse. The excitement made Steven suck harder on Brendan's cock and it didn't take long before he filled the boy's mouth with his load. Shortly after that Steven climaxed soundly with Walker's cock balls deep in his arse. The contractions of the tightness around him drove Simon over the edge. "Oh, God!" he groaned once again through the heavy orgasm. "Ye're welcome, Simon. And the name is Brady." Brendan grinned.

**And so they lived happily ever after bangning each other on a regular basis ;-)**

**The end**


End file.
